The popularity of the pick-up truck with the handyman, the camper, the hunter and the vacationer has significantly increased because of the pick-up trucks utility combined with the recent improvements in both styling and comfort. One of the disadvantages associated with the pick-up truck is its open cargo box. Any item placed in the open cargo box is susceptible to weathering and/or loss by theft.
A variety of pick-up box or tonneau covers for covering the open boxes of trucks exist in the prior art. These prior art covers are manufactured from canvas, single panels and caps, and multi-piece covers of interconnected panels. Despite the recognized need for tonneau covers, the majority of pick-up owners have been dissuaded from purchasing them because of various reasons including high cost, poor appearance, inadequate security, difficult installation, lack of utility and difficult storage of the cover. Consequently, a large number of prospective customers are available for an improved pick-up truck tonneau cover.